The unconscious never lies
by orangeoranges
Summary: Hermione's been having some very illicit dreams about a certain Mr Malfoy...but when she discovers a leaflet on her desk, she comes up with a plan to get her own back... Dramione oneshot, smut


Draco slid his hand slowly down Hermione's body, pausing to squeeze her left buttock as he reached it.

"Draco..." She moaned, clawing at his shirt.

"Shush, be a good girl now" Draco whispered back "good girls get rewards"

"Please Draco, just do it" Hermione begged, attempting to undo his shirt buttons.

"Be a good girl" Draco repeated, sliding his hand up over her stomach, eventually reaching her breasts. He tugged the open shirt wide, tracing a pattern around her right nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra.

"Please Draco" she begged "we both want this"

"Want what?" He asked, reaching for her back to single handedly undo her bra.

"You know what"

"Do enlighten me" Draco said, unable to take his eyes off the smooth skin of her breasts. He reached out a finger and stroked her left nipple, watching as it quickly hardened to his touch.

"Just stop this torture Draco" Hermione begged once more "just fuck me right now"

Hermione awoke with a start, her heart racing. This was the seventh time this month she'd woken up from a dream filled with sexual desires for her boss, Draco Malfoy! She sighed and sat up in bed, wondering what on earth her unconscious mind was on. It was embarrassing really, not only had she awoken from these dreams feeling revolted at herself, but also (and as much as she hated to admit it) ever so slightly aroused. If that wasn't bad enough, work was fast becoming a struggle due to her reaction every time she saw her boss - to blush profusely and stutter whatever she was meant to be saying to him. It was pathetic, like the display of an obsessed schoolgirl. The worst bit about her current situation was the fact that Hermione didn't even like Draco! She found him annoying, precocious and extraordinarily lazy, not the sex god that dream Hermione seemed to believe he was. Life was tough sometimes.

Hermione got showered and ready for work quickly, and by the time she arrived at the ministry she'd almost completely forgotten about her latest nightmare. Or at least she thought she had, until Draco asked her for a word in his office on her way to her desk. Hermione rolled her eyes at his back, smoothing her skirt out with her hands as she followed him through the glass door to his office.

"Is everything ok Hermione?" Draco asked as he fell back onto the sofa.

"Why would it not be?" Hermione questioned, narrowing her eyebrows at him.

"You're numbers aren't so good this month, something distracting you?"

"Nope, nothing" she replied, clearly contradicting herself by blushing profusely as she remembered a dream last week where Draco took her on the very sofa he was currently sitting on.

"If there's anything wrong, just tell me" Draco told her "I'm sure I could...relieve the issue"

"Is that all Mr Malfoy?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth, never having felt so eager to leave his company.

"That's all" Draco replied, shooing her away "back to work now"

She left his office and sped walked back to her own. Draco stretched out on his sofa, his hands behind his head as he smirked at the ceiling.

"Oh Miss Granger...if only you knew how well I can read you..." He muttered to himself "it's like your mind has opened up in front of me with all it's dirty secrets..."

Still smirking to himself, Draco closed his eyes and slid down the sofa a bit. Had Hermione realised his newly squired skill, she would have been mortified at the knowledge that her most embarrassing secret could be accessed and played by Malfoy whenever he wanted. Furthermore, she would have been beside herself with rage if she'd discovered that Draco slid his hand slowly down Hermione's body, pausing to squeeze her left buttock.

"Draco..." She moaned, clawing at his shirt.

"Shoosh, be a good girl now" Draco whispered back "good girls get rewards"

"Please Draco, just do it" Hermione begged, attempting to undo his shirt buttons.

"Be a good girl" Draco repeated, sliding his hand up over her stomach, eventually reaching her breasts. He tugged the open shirt wide, tracing a pattern around her right nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra.

"Please Draco" she begged "we both want this"

"Want what?" He asked, reaching for her back to single handedly undo her bra.

"You know what"

"I'm clueless, you'll have to enlighten me" Draco said, unable to take his eyes off the smooth skin of her breasts. He reached out a finger and stroked her left nipple, watching as it quickly hardened to his touch.

"Just stop this torture Draco" Hermione begged once more "just fuck me right now"

Hermione awoke with a start, her heart racing. This was the seventh time this month she'd woken up from a dream filled with sexual desires for her boss, Draco Malfoy! She sighed and sat up in bed, wondering what her unconscious was punishing her for this time. It was embarrassing really, not only had she awoken from these dreams feeling revolted at herself, but also (and as much as she hated to admit it) ever so slightly aroused. If that wasn't bad enough, work was fast becoming a struggle due to her reaction every time she saw her boss - to blush profusely and stutter whatever she was meant to be saying to him. It was pathetic, like the display of an obsessed schoolgirl. The worst bit about her current situation was the fact that Hermione didn't even like Draco! She found him annoying, precocious and extraordinarily lazy, not the sex god that dream Hermione seemed to believe he was. Life was tough sometimes.

Hermione got showered and ready for work quickly, and by the time she arrived at the ministry she'd almost completely forgotten about her latest nightmare. Or at least she thought she had, until Draco asked her for a word in his office on her way to we desk. Hermione rolled her eyes at his back, smoothing her skirt out with her hands as she followed him through the glass door to his office.

"Is everything ok Hermione?" Draco asked as he fell back onto the sofa.

"Why would it not be?" Hermione questioned, narrowing her eyebrows at him.

"You're numbers aren't so good this month, something distracting you?" He winked at her, straightening his tie.

"Nope, nothing" she replied, clearly contradicting herself by blushing profusely as she remembered a dream last week where Draco took her on the very sofa he was currently sitting on.

"If there's anything wrong, just tell me" Draco told her "I'm sure I could...relieve the issue"

"Is that all Mr Malfoy?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth, never having felt so eager to leave his company.

"That's all" Draco replied, shooing her away "back to work now"

She left his office and sped walked back to her own. Draco stretched out on his sofa, his hands behind his head as he smirked at the ceiling.

"Oh Miss Granger...if only you knew how well I can read you..." He muttered to himself "it's like your mind has opened up in front of me with all it's dirty secrets..."

Still smirking to himself, Draco closed his eyes and slid down the sofa a bit. Had Hermione realised his newly squired skill, she would have been mortified at the knowledge that her most embarrassing secret could be accessed and played by Malfoy whenever he wanted. Furthermore, she would have been beside herself with rage if she'd discovered he could in fact suggest ideas to we subconscious - ideas which were mostly presented through the medium of her dreams. Ideas which were most definitely not appropriate ones to have about your boss.

Hermione was back in Draco's office, this time sitting stark naked on his sofa. Draco surveyed her from his office chair.

"Hmmmm...what shall we do with you?" He asked Hermione, who was struggling to cover her breasts with her hair.

"On your back" demanded Draco.

Hermione didn't move, pulling her knees up to cover her chest instead.

"I said, on your back" Draco repeated, pulling his wand out of a pocket and pointing it at her. Hermione sighed and obeyed.

"Good girl" he told her, flicking his wand at her wrists to send a rope flying around them. He stood up from the chair, advancing on her.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, attempting to free her hands from the binds.

"Nothing you won't enjoy" he replied, leaning down and stroking the side of her face. "In fact I think you're enjoying this already" he smirked, tracing a line slowly down her body. Hermione felt the shivers follow it, as the warm sensation in her stomach increased. Draco's hand slid further down, and Hermione had to stop herself from groaning at the expectation and excitement. Finally, his hand went where she wanted it. His finger circled her pussy, occasionally with a teasing dip into it. Hermione accidentally let a moan escape, causing him to push a finger inside her.

"Fuck Draco" she moaned, pushing her crotch into his hand.

Hermione moaned again, twisting over and tangling the duvet around her.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath "fuck, not again". She could feel her face turning red as she recalled her latest dream. It was definitely the most graphic yet, in fact she was sure they were becoming more realistic each time.

Hermione struggled to banish the image from her head all day long. Every time she tried to forget about it, something tiny would bring the whole thing rushing back. Unbeknown to her, Draco was watching her every move. He chuckled as he saw her put her head in her hands for the fifth time of the morning, shaking her head to tell herself it was all wrong. He'd even been cruel enough to leave some reminders lying around - a pamphlet for furniture, a piece of string... He'd asked himself many times why he was even doing this to her, and to be honest he hadn't come up with a reasonable answer so far. He decided that he definitely enjoyed watching Hermione in this situation, although he did feel slightly bad about how stressed she was getting over it. This said, he didn't feel bad enough to stop it. She enjoyed these dreams - however much she tried to deny it - and that seemed enough to even out the bad.

A week had passed. In that time Hermione had come to the conclusion that there was a very easy way to avoid these dreams: not to sleep. That said, there were a certain number of problems with this plan too. For example, the number of times she'd almost fallen asleep in meetings the past few days was embarrassing, and she'd run out of books to read in her attempts to stay awake. She'd also come to rely heavily on the work of coffee, and was almost considering but of one of those muggle coffee machines to keep her going.

Sitting down with her fifth coffee of the morning, Hermione began to dig through the pile of papers in front of her.

"No...no...no...no-"

Hermione frowned, picking up a leaflet from the pile. 'Ever wanted to know exactly what others are thinking?' The title read, followed by a cartoon with thought-clouds surrounding a witch's head. Hermione opened up the leaflet, scanning the information inside. According to this, there was a course which could teach you how to read others minds to the point where you could actually talk to their subconscious without them knowing. She stated at the leaflet in intrigue, wondering why on earth Draco wanted with it. Suddenly it hit her: these dreams she'd been having weren't from her imagination, they must have been implanted.

"I'm going to kill him" she muttered under her breath.

She stood up, ready to stamp into his office and scream at him, but another idea hit her. What if she could get her own back? Make him taste some of his own medicine? She took a seat again, rereading the information in the leaflet. Apparently all you needed to do was send an owl to the company (including the 7 sickle fee) and have all the information sent back to you. Within five minutes, she'd written the requires information on a scrap of parchment and sent it off with her money. She leant back in her chair, feeling satisfied about her plan. Draco Malfoy was going to be given the revenge he deserved, and it would be sweet...

A small parcel arrived for her a few days later, and she tore into it excitedly.

'Dear Hermione,

Thank you for purchasing a BrainWaves product, we hope you enjoy it's results. The attached information has been charmed for your use only, and it will appear blank for others trying to learn from it. We hope you enjoy learning how to understand others.

From the BrainWaves Team'

She opened the large envelope this was attached to the front of. It appeared to be a booklet labelled 'instructions'. Hermione began to read it eagerly.

'To really get into your subjects head, you have to first understand them.' it read 'Try and put yourselves into their shoes, imagine what they're thinking at this exact moment.'

Hermione looked over at Draco's office, seeing him through the clear door. He appeared to be deep in concentration over a report. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine that she was sitting there, as him. She ran a hand through he hair and sighed, picking up a pen to mark something on the report. To her astonishment, when she opened her eyes he was doing just that. Maybe this mind reading thing was easier than she thought. She read on in the booklet.

'Once you feel like you're somewhat in the head of the subject, you're going to make contact with their subconscious - don't worry, they won't know you're doing this! Simple focus on the subject, keeping the connection to their mind strong and mentally say 'opelucto'.

"Opelucto" Hermione practised out loud. She regained her focus on Draco, and tried it. Nothing.

'Its very unlikely for this to be successful the first time, but don't be put off! You really need to be connected to their mind before you can get into it.'

Hermione sighed and stared at him again, really trying to be him.

'Opelucto' she thought as hard as she could, amazed as she felt something shift in her head. She tried it again, working even harder than last time. Suddenly, something clicked and an image filled her mind. It was of her, curled up on a sofa with somebody. She quickly realised that the somebody was Draco! Amazed, she watched as the scene played out. Draco wrapped him arm around her, and she nestled into his embrace as he kissed her quickly on the forehead. That couldn't be right, Hermione told herself, that's not what Draco is thinking about. Maybe the spell didn't work, and it got confused? She pulled herself out of his head and returned to the instructions.

An hour later and Hermione still couldn't get over what she'd seen. She was finding it almost more harrowing than the dreams she'd been having about Draco - at least she knew where she stood with those (revolted), there was a certain level of cuteness to the image she'd found in his mind. Eventually deciding that repeatedly reading the instructions wasn't going to help, Hermione decided to put the next stage of her plan into action.

She'd already thought up a scene and all she had to do was implant it into Draco's head. Easy, right? She stared at him as he lay on his sofa, flicking through a magazine. Suddenly his eyes caught hers, and he winked. Hermione jumped, feeling very caught. She waiting a few minutes, and after discretely checking he was again enthralled by his magazine, she focused on him again. To begin with, she made the connection with his mind, before mentally uttering 'opelucto' and feeling her mind slide into his. Now was the difficult part. She began by searching around all the current broomstick thoughts (she assumed due to the magazine he was reading) to find the subconscious part of his mind. After having done that, she needed to find a dream which she could slot hers into. She decided that the one about going to work in his pyjamas would work well - except instead of just that, he'd suddenly find himself in his office, stripped of his pyjamas and under Hermione's control, and loving every second of it. Hermione grinned to herself as she made the finishing touches to her artwork. She disconnected from Draco's mind and sat back in her chair, watching him through the doors. Draco however, seemed completely unaware of what had just happened, and was still staring at what looked like the firebolt 50 - the latest and fastest ever model.

Hermione could barely wait to come to work the next day and see Draco's face - she even considered bringing a camera to take a photo of it. However when she arrived at work she was crestfallen to find his office empty, with no coat slung over the chair to signal that he was there. She sat at her desk, her eyes glued to the door whilst she pretended to be working through her 'to do list'. When she was beginning to think maybe he wasn't coming in that day, the tall blind figure stomped across the room and into his office, slamming the door behind him...

Draco was hidden behind his desk, trying his hardest to think of an escape. How could he have done it? How could he have turned up to work wearing his weird sisters pyjamas?! He tugged at the Tshirt, wondering if there was any way he could alter it to make it look ok. He quickly discarded all of those ideas though - these were his favourite pyjamas after all. He heard his office door swing open, and buried himself quickly further beneath the desk.

"I know you're in here" her voice rang out across the room.

"And? I'm not coming out" he replied, trying to sound in control.

"Oh yes you are" she told him "I have a little something for you"

Curious, Draco stuck his head above the desk to investigate. Hermione was stood at the door, clad in only her underwear (all lacy black, with a tiny thong and a bra which made her breasts practically pop out), high heeled sandals, and holding a leather whip. Draco couldn't believe it. Numbly, he climbed out from underneath the desk and stood up, taking in her long legs and creamy skin.

"Take them off" she commanded, pointing to his pyjama top. Draco was more than happy to oblige, quickly tugging off the articles and throwing them into the floor.

"Boxers too" she pointed out.

Not yet unwilling, Draco tugged those too off and added them to the pyjamas. Hermione paced the floor around him, looking him over. Despite feeling self-conscious at the way she studied him, Draco felt the excitement rush through him, coming to rest at his hardened penis.

"Someone's excited" Hermione commented, reaching out and stroking it's length. Draco sighed, leaning towards her as she continued to stroke him, and grasping both of her breasts.

Draco was almost panting as he woke up. He sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Although he recognised that he'd just woken up from a dream, he couldn't for the life of him recall it's contents. As he climbed out of bed, he became quickly aware of the bulge in his pyjama bottoms.

"Pyjamas..." He muttered to himself "I was at work in my pyj-" he froze, as the rest of the dream came flooding back to him.

"That little bitch"

"Hermione, could I see you for a minute please?"

Hermione nodded and followed the blond into his office. He closed the door behind her, and motioned for her to take a seat.

"What's this about?"

"I have a present for you actually" he began, picking up a bag from the table and holding it out to her. Her brow furrowed as she pulled out it's contents. A black leather whip and a set of lacy underwear fell onto her lap.

"Look familiar?" He asked, watching her face slowly turn crimson "why the fuck were you messing around in my head?"

"Why was I?" She responded, her embarrassment having quickly turned to anger "you're the one who made me have all of those stupid dreams in the first place!"

"That's different, they were just a joke, yours have me a fucking hard-on!"

"You're such a hypocrite" Hermione yelled "you always expect other to-" she paused "my dream gave you a hard-on?"

Fuck, Draco told himself internally, this was not meant to happen.

"Oh don't lie to me, I know how you reacted to those dreams, how you thought about them all day long" he pointed out, hoping what he'd said was correct.

"Has there been an instant recently where you haven't been spying on my innermost thoughts?"

"Don't try and change the subject, you couldn't stop thinking about them and you know it!"

"Because I'm so in love with beautifully hot Draco Malfoy, I just want to fuck him all day long" Hermione said, rolling her eyes "in fact I'm picturing him naked right now"

"Oh stop it, I said you wanted to fuck me, not that you're in love with me"

"Who doesn't want to fuck you?" She mocked "I want you so bad" she rose and pushed him to the wall to illustrate her words "come on Draco"

"I told you, you really want me"

"Of course I want you" Hermione pushed him into the wall with her body, her face getting closer to his by the second.

"I can even give you some satisfaction" Draco replied, suddenly taking control as he span her around, him now pushing her into the wall.

"You like it when I'm in charge don't you?"

"Get off me Draco" Hermione told him, snapping out of character.

"You want me to bend you over and fuck you - you liked that in your dream"

"Get off me!" She struggled fruitlessly against his grip.

"Come on Hermione, give me a kiss at least? Let's get this thing started"

Without warning, he leant his head down and pushed his lips against hers. He forced her head to twist round slightly, as they fought for control over the situation. Hermione anchored her hands in Draco's hair, using this push his head down as she kissed him back fiercely. His tongue moved furiously against hers, and she felt something hard pressing into her stomach as he pushed her up the wall slightly. This was enough to knock her into consciousness and she forced him away suddenly. The two of them stood there, panting for breath.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Hermione asked, giving him a disgusted look.

"Don't try and tell me you didn't enjoy that"

"What, having your tongue forced down my throat? It's a mercy I didn't threw up" she bit back scathingly.

"Are you seriously telling me that had no effect on you?"

"None at all"

"Why are you all flushed then?"

"Lack of oxygen mostly" she shrugged, trying to discretely smooth her hair and neaten her shirt.

"Don't even try and lie to me, I can see straight through you"

"No you can't"

"I so can, in fact right now you're fantasising about kissing me again" he pointed out, staring intently at her skull.

"Just leave me alone!" Hermione stomped off out of the office, slamming the door behind her. The whole department (who had watched the entire display through the glass door) scuttled quickly back to their desks, whispering excitedly to each other. In his office, Draco fell onto his sofa regretting having brought up the issue quite like that. With a quick glance at his crotch, he realised that his erection still remained. Just fucking perfect.

Hermione lay seething in bed the next morning. That little arsehole! He'd been in her head again, choosing this time to fill her dreams with images of them kissing passionately. She was going to murder him, quite literally. Just when she'd got over her initial rage (realising that her retaliation had been no better than what he did) she dozed off and was immediately confronted by his soft, enticing lips. Hermione surprised a sigh. Despite his horrible personality and completely disregard to peoples mental privacy, that boy could kiss... Not that that was the point at all. The point was that he'd been in her head, again! Right after she'd given him a pretty clear warning that entering peoples minds was not ok! He was going to pay for what he'd done, she'd make sure of that.

"A word, Hermione" Draco forced through gritted teeth.

Wordlessly she followed him through to his office. He shut and pulled the blind down on the door after her.

"You had to just keep going didn't you?" He began "once clearly wasn't enough'

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione looked astounded "you're the one who went digging around in my head again, even though I made it pretty clear to you yesterday that I don't want you to!"

"Digging around in your head? You're the one who set up a dream in mine!"

"What dream?" Hermione was beginning to look confused.

"The one last night, about us walking around London and kissing lots!"

"I didn't do anything like that" she told him, shaking her head to reiterate it.

"Don't try and lie to me"

"I'm not lying" she said "what are you getting so annoyed about? You're the one who was in my head again yesterday!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"The dream!" She yelled "the one I had last night!"

"I didn't set up any dream!"

The two of them stood facing each other, breathing heavily from shouting.

"So neither of us did anything yesterday?" Hermione asked him, frowning in confusion.

"Apparently not" Draco had quickly calmed as he realised that she wasn't to blame.

"And these dreams were actually just...our own imaginations?"

Draco nodded, not sure how to respond to that.

"Dream-Hermione is mental" she decided.

"So's dream-Draco" he nodded in agreement "although he told me to tell you, you're a damn good kisser"

"Dream-Hermione had a similar message for you actually" she mused. She smiled up at him.

"I...sorry for messing around in your head, it was only meant to be a joke but..." He paused, searching for words "sorry"

"I'm sorry for trying to get back at you" she responded "and that I made your pyjamas weird sisters ones"

Draco said nothing in response, but held out his arms for an apologetic hug. Hermione shrugged and accepted, breathing in the fresh, minty smell which always graced him. They broke apart slowly, smiling into each other's faces as they did so. Making an instinctive decision, Draco leant down and caught Hermione's lips with his own. She responded with a happy moan, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him back. This kiss was nothing like their first, which had even fuelled with anger and had turned into a battle of dominance. This was a gentle, tender kiss. Draco's tongue slid tentatively across Hermione's, and he only dared to suck gently on her bottom lip, before adventurously giving it a nibble. Hermione elicited another happy moan, settling into his embrace as she began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. After what felt like hours, they detached themselves from each other.

"That was different" Hermione commented "you're clearly multi talented when it comes to this kissing thing"

"Do you want to go get a coffee?" Draco blurted out quickly, looking immediately like he regretted having spoken.

"I would like that" Hermione smiled at him "although I'll have a tea - I plan on having a nap in my lunch break to make up for the sleep I've missed the last few weeks" she winked at him.

Draco didn't reply, but simply smiled and rolled his eyes at her. She looked cute when she was being cheeky, he noted. She looked cute all the time actually. He followed her out, trying hard to stare at her gorgeous arse without being noticed. Her arse most definitely looked cute, he decided.


End file.
